


Sparring

by jxdkid



Category: Smite - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: Erlang Shen/Cú Chulainn sparring that devolves into sloppy needy making out and then...





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

> This short story was made for a request from marvalz on tumblr. The summary comes from a slightly edited version of their request.  
> marvalz if you are reading this, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to let me know how I can improve in the future

Cu Chulainn stood in front of a large chinese-style estate. Swallowing his nerves, he approached the door. He knocked on the door and waited, silently wondering if it was too late to turn around and leave. Two minutes later, just as he decided he should leave, the door opened, revealing a shirtless Erlang Shen drying his hair with a towel.

“Sorry, I had just gotten out of the bath, hope you weren't waiting long” Erlang Shen said

Cu Chulainn blushed as he quickly looked over Erlang Shen’s impressive form which glistened from the bath, “N-no problem, thanks for inviting me, it's been awhile since I've had someone to train with,”

Erlang Shen gave him a soft smile as he lead him into the estate, “Of course, you're welcome anytime,”

Cu Chulainn looked around, admiring the decor, before turning back to Erlang Shen, who was now wearing a black under armor shirt.

“Follow me to the training room,” Erlang Shen lead Cu Chulainn deeper into the estate grabbing his spear from the wall as they enter the training room, “I suggest we start with a bit of sparring,”

“Alright, but be warned, I'm not very good at holding back,” Cu Chulainn said as he took a fighting stance.

“That's good to hear, because neither am I,” responded Erlang Shen as he dashed at Cu Chulainn spear forward.

Cu Chulainn, using his spear, vaulted over Erlang Shen, landing behind him. He quickly turned, slashing at Erlang Shen, who was able to quickly turn around to block the attack with the shaft of his own spear. The two slowly circled around each other, both looking into the others eyes, and smiling. Cu Chulainn moved first stabbing his spear forward, Wichita Erlang Shen dodged, turning to the side, then smacked Cu Chulainn in the side with the butt of his spear before jumping back as Cu Chulainn tried to swing back. Cu Chulainn could feel his temper start to flare and his skin’s temperature rise as he and Erlang Shen started to circle each other again. This time Erlang Shen lunged first, taking swipes at Cu Chulainn who struggled to block his swift flurry of strikes, and grew more frustrated as Erlang Shen’s attack slowly pushed Cu Chulainn back. Soon Erlang Shen had him pinned against the wall with their spear-shafts pushing against each other. Cu Chulainn tried to push him back, but his efforts proved frustratingly ineffective, adding to his temper until, his skin was starting to glow a bright red and the air around him began to shimmer. As he tried to push back Cu Chulainn glanced at Erlang Shen’s face, which was decorated with a mischievous smile, only adding to his frustrations.

Erlang Shen leaned his face closer, only inches from Cu Chulainn’s ears, and whispered, “You’re really cute when you get angry,”

In an instant, all of Cu Chulainn’s anger and frustrations escaped his body as a thick blinding steam, and he pushed Erlang Shen away from him. In the steam, Cu Chulainn covered his face as he tried to process what he had just heard.

Erlang Shen nervously approached Cu Chulainn as the steam dissipated, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you,”

“Then what did you mean to do then?” Cu Chulainn yelled.

Erlang Shen gently pulled Cu Chulainn's chin towards him, “I’d think it's pretty clear what I want,” the he kissed his lips gently, before pulling back and staring into Cu Chulainn’s eyes.

They stared into eachothers eyes longingly for a few seconds, then Cu Chulainn gave a small confirmation nod, before Erlang Shen pounced on him, pinning him down and kissing him passionately. Their tongues danced an elaborate tango together as their hands explored the outlines of their bodies. Erlang Shen pulled back to take a breath. A string of their mixed saliva still connecting their panting mouths.

Short of breath, Cu Chulainn sighed,“That was incredible,” he glanced out the window to see that the sun was starting to set and frowned, “if only it didn’t have to end,”

Grasping Cu Chulainn’s inner thigh Erlang Shen asked, “Who said it had to?”

Erlang Shen slid his hand to the bottom of Cu Chulainn’s top, and helped him remove it, before removing his own shirt. They continued their passionate embrace, as they stood up and moved against the wall. Erlang Shen began to kiss Cu Chulainn’s neck, causing him to gasp. Cu Chulainn felt Erlang Shen put his whole weight into pinning him against the wall. He felt Erlang Shen’s hand slide down his torso and find itself between his legs. Cu Chulainn let out an excited gasp, as a smile curled onto Erlang Shen’s face. 

Cu Chulainn grabbed Erlang Shen’s arm, “We can’t do this. Not here,”

“I understand” Erlang Shen said, retreating his hand from Cu Chulainn’s pants and gently leading him to the bedroom.


End file.
